


A Series of Mildly Embarrassing Events

by misura



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Great. You broke the bed. Again."





	A Series of Mildly Embarrassing Events

"Great. You broke the bed. Again."

Ben hunched a bit. ( _Defensive,_ Johnny thought, which was good.) "Way I remember it, everything was fine until you jumped me."

"Last straw that broke the camel's back. Or, in this case, the bed."

"Good. So we agree it's your fault, then."

"Ben!" Johnny grinned and slapped Ben's shoulder. It hurt. "Agree? When do we ever agree?"

Ben hunched a bit more. Johnny was beginning to suspect it was an act, except that that didn't really seem Ben's style somehow, faking an emotion he didn't feel. Part of the fun of teasing Ben had always been that Ben had no poker face whatsoever, zero ability to hide what he was thinking or feeling.

"When we decided a bit of fooling around would make for a nice change from all this studying Reed wants us to do? Guess I should've known better."

_Danger, Will Robinson!_ Johnny thought, because this was definitely not a productive line of thought. He'd have tried to change the subject and/or create a distraction by taking off his clothes and suggesting they have sex right here, right now, except that he was naked already.

"All right, all right." He raised his hands. "We broke the bed together. Happy?"

Ben grunted. "You tell Reed."

"Sure, buddy." Johnny grinned. "Done deal."

"With me right there to hear you."

"Oh, come on. Where's the trust in this relationship?"

*

"Oops," Ben said. "Sorry. That was all me."

"Uh-huh. So how about we switch positions and you can make it up to me?"

Ben eyed him with suspicion, as if he somehow knew that Johnny had maybe snuck in here earlier to saw partway through the bed legs or something, which was ridiculous. (It had been intended as a practical joke, only then Ben had suggested sex, and Johnny had made it a matter of principle to never turn down sex when it was being offered by someone you wanted to have sex with.)

"Naw. Don't think I'm in the mood anymore."

"Look, you're the Thing. What's a few splinters going to do?"

"Sorry," Ben repeated, but he didn't quite sound like he meant it anymore.

*

" _Again?_ "

"Excuse me?" Ben said. "In case you've gone blind as well as stupid, these are ashes. Not splinters. This one's on you, pal." He grinned. "Guess I really set your world on fire, huh?"

Johnny thought bad thoughts.

*

Reed coughed. His expression suggested he very much wanted to be somewhere else, doing something other than having this conversation, which made two of them.

"Perhaps you and Ben might consider taking your ... nocturnal activities elsewhere?"

"Like a hotel?" Johnny suggested. That did offer some possibilities, not the least of which would be room service.

Reed looked even more uncomfortable. "That might not be a good idea. The publicity if something were to happen - "

"Right. So you were thinking more like a former nuclear testing site? Uninhabited island? That sort of thing?"

"Think about it," Reed said.

*

Johnny had, indeed, thought about it.

"Well." Ben didn't sound particularly convinced. "Guess this is kind of like if we'd both decided to take up smoking or something, huh?"

"Look, it's perfect," Johnny said, even though he felt this went without saying, given that he was the one who'd come up with it. "Closeby, private - perfect."

"Doesn't look too clean. Not very romantic, either."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "It's a back alley behind the Baxter building. It's the best we're going to get."

"So long as we're clear on it not being perfect."

"It's a matter of perspective," Johnny said.

"Well, sure. That, and you really wanting to jump my bones, huh?" Ben smirked.

Johnny decided to let that one go and take the win of Ben (finally!) getting with the program.

 

Ten minutes later, he decided there was no justice in the world.

Also, possibly, no single place where the two of them were going to be able to get laid without _something_ mucking it up, but that didn't mean he was going to stop trying.

"Look on the bright side," Ben said. Someone'd given him a blanket, as if _he_ was the victim here. "At least the building's still standing. More or less."


End file.
